


To Hate Yourself

by Kuroko_Tetsuya



Series: To Be Yourself [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Agent of the Shinigami Arc, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/M, Hate, Ichigo is self righteous trash, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Rukia is a lil bit of a bitch in the beginning, Too lazy to post more tags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuya
Summary: Ichigo blames herself for her family's death. After living at Kisuke's Shotēn for years, can she move on and finally let her ghosts rest ? Can she do this while rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from her death sentence, making allies among the Shinigami and fighting Aizen ? Well, Kurosaki Ichigo can certainly do the impossible or that's what everyone believes. Or will she break under the pressure.





	

IN PROGRESS WILL CONTAIN ALL EPISODE OF ANIME IN WRITING SO WILL TAKE A LOT OF TIME TO UPLOAD, KKKK ????? Like till May 2018


End file.
